Skin to Skin
by Rainbow chicken
Summary: No plot - only smut. Yeay smut!


**Declaration: Harry potter is not mine**

**WARNING - SMUT**

She was standing with her back to him, naked. He could feel that she was smiling also, in the middle of darkness. Her freckled skin glowed while her red hair was on top of her head in a messy knot.

He approached the beautiful lady from behind. Skin to skin, soft against rough, pliant against hard, it felt amazing, her round cheeks on his palm and fingers. Then his warm hands wondered on her smooth thigh while he pressed his bare body to her. Merlin help him, she felt so good.

His cock stroked the round cheek eagerly, but she only stood still. Perhaps there was a simple knot on her eyebrows to bit down her moan. He let go her long hair and breathed it deeply.

"My little slut." Whispered him to her delicate ears.

Her ear soon covered by his hot mouth and bit by his white teeth. She finally shivered, but still no moan yet. It upset him as he was trying to make her scream tonight. But that did not matter; there were still plenty of times.

He could smell her wetness that he loved so much. The temptation to touch her private place was so big, but he wanted her to beg. So he stroked her chest, gave them a gentle squeeze, which soon turned to be a rough squash.

"Uggnggh..."

"Yes, My sweet heart. Let me hear you." His voice was dark.

Some angry marks were left on her flawless skin on her shoulders, back and neck. He was happily claiming her as his, and only his. She approved by her gasps and louder moan.

Thought she was prepared enough, he began to press lightly her inner thigh. His touches made her frustrated, as they were so close to her vagina, but had never reached it properly. He grinned evilly.

He slapped her bottom hard suddenly to make her jump and moan.

"Mmm… What do you want me to do to you, whore?"

"Fuck me…" her voice trembled with want.

He chuckled, "Beg for it."

She was in silent for a moment, but he won't take it. 'Smack!' her bottom was being slapped again, harder this time.

"F-Fuck me Blaise! Please!"

"Hmm… good girl. But I want to play with you first."

She growled in disapproval, "I don't…Ah!"

Two fingers were deep inside her, making her body arched forward. "But I do want it, darling. And I will do it until you cum hard for me."

Her hips bucked to add the pleasure in the middle of her body, but Blaise gripped her so hard to stay still. He inserted his fingers in and out fast and deep in order to make her even wetter and ready for his big cock.

Another long finger followed and she almost could not take it anymore. Now she glad Blaize had held her body well or she might be collapsed to the cold floor now and then. His hand moved sneakily from her hips to pinch her bundle of nerves. She cried his name in pleasure.

Her release was close and he could sense it well. "Come on, come for me, Slut." His encouragement made her even more excited

"Yes, yes, scream my name when you cum." He released his grips while still holding her body just to see how desperate her body bucked against his hands.

"That's it my little girl, just a little more."

"You are such a good girl, such a wanton whore."

She cum and screamed his name as he wished before. Then suddenly his thick cock entered her wet hole. She screamed again since she was still so sensitive.

Her legs trembled and her body shook so hard, but Blaise did not care even a bit. He pumped his penis in and out in a fast pace. Her wet entering made it easy for him to do so.

Unfortunately for him, her body gave up and almost dropped to the floor. Blaise smirked and put her down slowly. "Too much to take, am I?"

He let her upper body touched the cold floor which made her hissed, and pulled her bottom part up to his more than ready hard penis. He slapped her once before rammed her body from behind again. The cold floor came in contact with her body and sensitive nipples roughly.

"Open for me, women!"

She obeyed him with still a trembling body and she could feel his cock deepen inside her. It was so thick and long, hard and wet, it was perfect. The view of his cock, disappearing completely into her wetness made him mad and his patient slipped. She hit her second orgasm soon and Blaize slowed his movement. His breath was heavy, but he controlled it well.

As she had gained her strength again, she bucked her hips back to him. He moaned as the signal that she had pleased him well. "Touch your self," He grunted. Once again, she obeyed and started to touch her own clit fast, in the same rhythm as Blaise's quick screwing.

"You feel so good, sweetness." He licked his lips.

Then suddenly she lost contact with the cold floor, at least most of parts of her body. Blaise had pulled her hair and head up and made her back arched. In this wicked angle, he hit her spot easily.

"Blaise!," She began to scream, "Again! Harder!"

He smirked and hammered her deep, fast and hard again only to make her rolled her eyes in unbearable enjoyment. Soon the room was filled with hotness from their body, and the silent were only disturbed by their hard moan, the sound when their hips slapped together and the squeeze of wetness.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!"

"Yes! YES! Oh Merlin! Blaise!"

Her vagina gave Blaise's cock a good pressure, which allows him to lose control. He rolled his eyes but did not stop rammed her body when his seed went out and screamed her name. He gave her several long, deep, hard trusts, which she only could accept with strangled moans for each of it, before he collapsed.

He rolled his body to the floor, next to her limb body.

"Good God Ginny, that was awesome."

Ginny grinned big, "We should do this more often."

"Agree."


End file.
